Crash Bandicoot and the Enchanted Castle
by SGT. Zachary Cribb
Summary: Crash finds a castle in the woods while exploring, and decides to explore it. But what he doesn't know is that there is something special there in the castle for him. What could it be? We'll find out in the story!


Crash Bandicoot and the Enchanted Castle

A story by Zachary Cribb

**LEGAL DISCLAIMER: **Crash Bandicoot and all associated characters are property of Activision, Sony, and Vicarious Visions. All rights reserved. No copyright intended.

One fine summer day, Crash was venturing through the forest area between Papu Papu's Tribal Reserve and Highland Valley. He was on his own. Aku Aku and Coco weren't with him, as they were in Atlanta, Georgia for a science convention. (Crunch went with them as well.)

Crash had found a Wumpa Fruit tree, that was had just bloomed fresh Wumpa Fruit. So, he stopped, picked a Wumpa Fruit from one of the branches, sat down under the tree and ate it.

Crash thought to himself, "There has to be something around here to explore." As soon as he finished eating his Wumpa Fruit, he saw a massive flag that he had never noticed. It looked like a Medieval-period flag, as it had crosses and crowns on it.

"Huh, that's weird. I've never noticed that flag there before. Maybe there's something over where that flag is." Crash got up and followed the direction of the flag.

As he peered over a large bush, Crash saw before him a massive castle.

"This must be where that flag is." He said.

Crash climbed through the bushes and then walked towards the tall castle door.

As soon as he got to the door, he looked around to see if there was any way he could get in. He thought there might be someone there, so he knocked on the door. No answer. Then he tried the doorbell. Yet again, No answer. Crash then thought that all hope of getting in was lost and was about to walk away, when he heard footsteps approach the door.

An average built tall man opened the door. He was wearing a suit with a red bowtie and white gloves.

The man then cleared his throat and said with a solemn voice, "Good afternoon."

Crash replied, "Good afternoon, sir."

"May I ask for your name please?"

"Yes sir. My name is Crash Bandicoot."

"Ah yes, I've heard of you. My master knows you very well. Were you by any way enlisted in the United States Marine Corps?"

"Yes sir, I'm a Gunnery Sergeant."

"Ah, splendid. May I refer to you as Gunnery Sergeant Bandicoot?"

"Sir, you can call me what ever you'd like to."

"Understood, sir. Do come in please."

"Thank you, sir."

The butler stepped aside and allowed Crash in. Crash slowly walked in and looked around in the castle. Art stained the beautiful ceilings and walls. Framed pictures were seen on both sides of many famous people.

"Wow, this place is amazing. How old is this castle anyways?"

"150 years old."

"Wow."

"Master Armstrong has been wanting to see you for a while now."

"Really? Well guess today was my lucky day."

"Indeed sir. I shall escort you to the dining room in the east wing, and I shall notify Master Armstrong of your presence."

"Okay."

The butler lead Crash to the East wing dining room. Inside the dining room was large 16-person dining table, with hand-crafted wax candles. Above the table were crystal chandeliers, perfectly light. Paintings of figures such as Queen Elizabeth, King Charles, King George, President Washington were seen on the walls, in shiny wooden frames.

Crash walked over to the table and found himself a seat. The butler pulled the chair out for him, and then Crash seated himself and the butler pushed his chair in.

"Thank you, sir."

"Yes sir. I shall inform Master Armstrong that you are here, and I shall have the cooks prepare some refreshments for you two. Is there anything special you would like?"

Crash thought to himself for a moment.

"I'd like some coffee please, sir."

"Any particular kind?"

"Whatever type Mr. Armstrong drinks is fine with me."

"Alright sir. I'll be just but a few moments."

"Okay."

The butler then left the room to fetch Master Armstrong. Crash silently waited at the table, looking around and admiring the artwork.

After about 2 minutes, butler returned.

"Mr. Crash."

"Yes sir?"

"May I present to you, Master Jeremy Gerald Armstrong."

Master Armstrong was a well-built man. He was wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled-up with suspenders, a black belt, and black pants.

"Good afternoon Mr. Armstrong."

"Ah, Good afternoon Crash Bandicoot. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same for me."

"Apologies for the rugged look, I've been working on taxes most of the day. This month's taxes are harder than last months."

"Well, things change, ya know."

"Yes, I agree."

Master Armstrong seated himself right across from where Crash was sitting.

The butler adjusted the silverware on each side of the table.

"Your refreshments will be ready shortly."

The butler then left the room and walked to the kitchen.

"So Master Armstrong, what's the name of this Castle?"

"This castle never really had an official name, so I call it Castle Armstrong."

"Hmmm…. Interesting."

The butler returned with their refreshments. On the silver tray was a plate of freshly baked biscuits and butter, along with a pot of freshly brewed coffee and a kettle of tea.

The butler set the biscuits and butter in the center and set their drinking cups right next to them. He then poured the tea in Master Armstrong's cup and the coffee in Crash's cup.

"Cream or sugar, sir?"

"No thanks, just a couple of packs of Splenda will do."

"Right away, sir."

The butler mixed the Splenda with Crash's coffee and then left the room.

"If there is anything I can do for the two of you, don't hesitate to call me."

"Alright, thank you, sir."

"My pleasure Mr. Crash, Master Armstrong. Enjoy."

The butler then closed the door and left.

After Crash and Master Armstrong finished their drinks and biscuits, they decided to tour the castle.

Crash followed Master Armstrong and the butler around the castle, seeing the many sights.

In the West Wing, there was a massive room with a large steam train on static display inside.

"Woah, what kind of engine is this?"

"This my dear boy is a Great Western Railway Castle Class locomotive built at Swindon Works in Swindon, England. The G.W.R. named it after my grandfather who nearly died in the Second World War. This engine was never sent to the scrap yard at Barry Island, because a clause was signed that would forever more preserve this amazing piece of art."

"Awesome! When was she built?"

"Like I said, she was built at Swindon Works. The date of her completion was the 24th of July 1946. She was withdrawn from service on the 31st of December 1965 and sent to a museum, we she was the museum yard pilot, and eventually she returned to the mainline. Her boiler ticket expired a few years ago, and she was sent here in accordance with my grandfather's will."

"I see."

After they finished, they returned to the center of the castle.

"Crash, there was one thing I may have neglected to discuss with you."

"What's that?"

"Follow me."

Crash followed Master Armstrong to the library, where Master Armstrong put a code into a keypad and then did a retinal scan. The bookshelf moved to reveal an armory filled with guns, swords, and other amazing items.

"WOW!" Crash said in amazement and looked around the room.

"Crash!"

"Yes sir Mr. Armstrong?"

"I've been an admirer of your good works over the years, and I've wanted to give you something as a reward for your bravery, confidence, faith in god, and for your epic heroism."

Master Armstrong then grabbed a silver-plated sword off the wall, and then placed it in Crash's hands.

"It is with great pleasure that I present this award to Crash Bandicoot, for heroism, bravery, confidence, faith in god, and for the many good deeds he has done."

The butler handed Crash a utility belt to put his sword in.

Master Armstrong then lifted the sword and knighted Crash.

"In accordance with the will of God the father, God the son, and God the holy spirit, I knight thee, Sergeant Crash C. Bandicoot, a knight of the order of Castle Armstrong."

Crash then stood up, holstered his sword, and then snapped a salute at Master Armstrong, who in turn saluted him.

"Thank you, sir."

"No Crash, thank you."

Crash, now a knight of the order of Castle Armstrong, walked out the castle with his sword holstered.

As Crash crossed the bridge, Master Armstrong yelled, "God's Speed Crash!"

Crash gave Master Armstrong the thumbs up sign and then walked back to the forest, to continue his adventure into parts unknown.


End file.
